Criminal Desires
by Sessho-Monster
Summary: The young officer has entrusted his faith of serious case into the hands of a criminal. Though officer Tashio doubts her, he realizes she could be a credit to the force... or a problem for him. bad summary / SessxOC InuxKoga later on


**Chapter One:  
****Genre: Romance, Crime, Suspense  
****Rating: M for usage of language and other things...  
****Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters in this story. I only own my oc's! :D**

Tired, the young agent staggered down to his interrogation room. The sun hadn't even risen yet. His beautiful golden orbs lingered with the sight of exhaustion, his broad shoulders slumped just a bit as he dragged his dead weight of a body down the wide metallic hallway. Stopping at a locked door, he was greeted by two other men. Both shorter than him, both human. However, these men did look as sleepy as this white haired yokai.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-san." The youngest one greeted, bowing in respect.

"Feh…" The demon rolled his tiresome eyes the pushed back his soft chalky white hair. Finally feeling himself slowly waking up, he released a small yawn. "Just tell me what I have to do so I can go home."

"We finally got our hands on the one person who can help you out on your serial killer case." The young one unlocked the door of the interrogation room and cracked it somewhat. "The yakuza boss or don…. Whatever the fuck they call her."

"Her?" Sesshomaru pushed the heavy metal door with his elbow.

She was striking. Pale tan skin, emotionless electric red eyes, back-length blue hair and a perfect figure. The woman was flawless. Her breast didn't hang low as if she wasn't wearing a bra but, sat up with no problem. Sesshomaru was in awe although his own distant features did not show it. The woman was sitting on top of the uncomfortable steel table. Propped up on her arms, she had one leg straight out and the other bent. If you could catch a quick glance, her reflection in the two-way mirror had the opposite leg bent, and _**she **_was smiling deviously.

"They call me '_Mistress_,' darling." Her voice was of a seductress. Though Sesshomaru was speechless, she continued, "But seeing that this is my first time meeting you, Agent. I am Zaimaru, Lexia. Who may I be addressing this slow morning?"

Flicking back his long white locks over his shoulder, Sesshomaru stepped into the room, hearing the door lock behind him. "Tashio, Sesshomaru."

"Something tells me this will not be as fun as it is with the others."

"And what do you mean by that, pray tell?"

She laughed, sliding her beautiful hips from the table. "Usually, they fall for me right as they walk though that door."

Sesshomaru scoffed then pulled out the metal chair and sat down, "Please get off the table…"

Sliding into the old dingy chair, he glance up at her again before sitting a few case files before her. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I haven't killed anyone since the last time I was here. Other than that no clue."

"Ok then," the old demon sighed, "you're going to help me with a case of serial murders."

Their conversation was painstakingly long but worth it. Lexia observed every gory picture sat before her. Examining every detail of each one and every wound on all the victims. The sickening thing was that every victim was a female in her early teens. Each girl was classified as a _Jane Doe..._except two that is. However, Lexia gave those without a name one to pass the time. Jane Doe number one was a blond. She was at least fifteen or sixteen years of age. Pasty peach colored skin, flat yet developing A-cup chest and excruciatingly thin. Her face was bruised but not damaged terribly Carved into her left arm was a 'D'. That was a bit strange but…it didn't help her at all. Hence the name she gave her, "Destructive Diva." Why give a young girl that name? Really? In her right hand she had a plastic grenade.

The second girl was Jessica Johnson. She was a Jane Doe until Lexia pointed her out. Jessica had a history of crimes, though she was only sixteen years old. Working under Lexia, she became nothing but a ruthless gangster before she went overboard. Lexia pulled the brown haired girl away from the streets, the drugs and an orphanage and gave her a new life. Didn't work for long. The picture tells it all. J.J. too had purple bruises along her white face. Her lavender hues wide open with the look of surprise in them. She had seen her killer, Diva did not. A blue needle was jammed deep into her jugular vein and another was in her right arm. And along her left shoulder was an 'N.'

Lexia came to a conclusion: This guy had a fetish with the pretty ones. The bad girls.

Making a list of the girl's names, Lexia frowned. Each girl had done something in the past that they had regretted, had no parents and had dreams of soon becoming a model. The girls were moved in positions you'd only see in the magazines.

"Shit, Agent Tashio… This is hard." She sat down another picture. "Check the orphanages for their real names. Check the pimps and their prostitutes. I'm sure they'll know. I can check with the drug-dealers and ex-drug-dealers."

"Tch, what makes you think you can do all that by yourself." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, pulling his leg across his lap and locking his hands on his knee.

"I have my ways, sir." She licked her white fangs.

"Whatever you say, Zaimaru-Chan."

She laughed then stood up from the chair, holding the copies in her hand, "I'll meet you back here tonight at sunset. I'll show you what I can do."


End file.
